Cross Ride
Cross Ride is an official term that refers to the act of riding a grade 3 unit on top of another grade 3 unit referenced in the new vanguard unit's text. All cross ride units share similar characteristics: they have 11000 base Power and gain 2000 Power (during both you and your opponent's turn) if their previous incarnation is present in the soul. Recently, with the release of Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons, newer crossride units do not lose 2000 Power should a non-clan be there. Instead, a new keyword, Lord replaces it. Cross Riding is not always necessary to gain the full mileage from these units. They still gain their +2000 Power bonus if the previous version is put into the soul in another way. Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings introduced the concept of having a Cross Ride unit for a Break Ride unit, the first of this was Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse". Cross Rides that function in this manner have been called "Crossbreak Ride" by the anime and fans, although they do not yet have this name officially. List of Cards Trivia *Cross Ride is a term originally used in the anime, with no mention in canon TCG material. However, since then, it has been introduced as a term in the official rulebook. A special feature of potential Cross Ride units may contain two different same-grade Units that share similar archetype, graphic design and naming conventions, although this is not a guaranteed feature. *The first two Cross Ride units, Dragonic Overlord the End and Phantom Blaster Overlord are currently the only Cross Rides that can use Persona Blast. **With the release of the Break Ride version of Dragonic Overlord, the End is the first Cross Break Ride without a Limit Break, followed by Phantom Blaster Dragon. **Also, the release of Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster signifies the first Legion Unit to have its own Cross Ride counterpart, riding over Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon, another Legion Unit, with its Mate Unit being an update of that belonging to the soul that grants it the Cross Ride ability. However, another potentially similar unit, Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare has proven not to possess any Cross Ride abilities despite being literally able to ride over Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core as a normal ride, as well as having its own updated Mate Unit as well. *Narukami is the first clan to feature Cross Break Ride, and will feature its first Legion-style counterpart as well. *Genesis will feature its first Cross Break Ride featuring an Ultimate Break Unit: Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brunhild, creating a "Ultimate Break Ride" of sorts, which also signifies the first clan with two Cross Ride forms not to include any "Reverse" forms at all. *Nova Grappler currently has 5 Cross Ride units (two Cross Break Ride units going to the same unit), currently making it the clan that has the most Cross Ride units. *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha, Beast Deity, Ethics Buster, Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom, Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier and both forms of Dragonic Overlord all have two Cross Ride forms, including a "Reverse" form given to them by Link Joker. *Dragonic Overlord the End and Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" are currently the only two units with two different units to crossride from, Dragonic Overlord and its Break Ride counterpart. *There exists Ride Chain Crossrides. These include Shangri-La Star, Coral, Galaxy Blaukluger & Phantom Blaster Overlord . *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser is the first Cross Ride in existence to not have a negative effect. Category:Riding Act Category:Card mechanics